Meant to be
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Ciel's childhood friend comes back into his life right as episode 3 would have started. But there is something different about her. Her aura is different, and she seems to hide something. Ceil X OC.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Black Butler!

\

* * *

{3rd POV}

Sebastian pushed the cart with his masters tea and cake into his study. "Young Master the tea is ready," Sebastian said and His young master turned ad looked at him.

"Unfortunately Lady Elizabeth (Mean while Lizzie gets the feeling her Ciel just used her full name) will be joining soon so I will take my tea down stairs in the dinning room" Ciel said and walked out the room. Ciel was walking down the stairs when he heard Finny open the door. The door reveled a young girl the same age as Ciel with deep purple eyes and long- to the floor long- blonde hair. She picked her bag up and walked closer into the mansion. "Who are you!" Demanded Ciel.

"Always so demanding Ciel. You have forgotten me already I am saddened." The young lady said coming closer into the light reveling how pale she really is.

Ciel gasped when he saw the young girl in the full light, "Lillian?" He questioned and stepped down the steps to get closer to the girl.

"Yep. Lily here," She said and saluted him.

"You really are Lillian," Ciel said and she nodded. He walked close to the girl to were they were only a foot apart. Then he did the last thing anyone would have expected of him. He pulled the girl in for a hug. She hugged him back, then she pulled back wiping her eyes.

"Its so good to see you Ciel," She said and hugged him again.

They broke from the hug after a few seconds. "What happened to you?" Ciel asked. "You disappeared that night," he whispered.

"Some people took me," She said and wiped her eyes again. Ciel nodded his head understanding.

Just then another blonde ran in, grabbing Ciel in a constricting hug. "Oh Ciel I have missed you!" She exclaimed.

"Lizzie?" Lily questioned and the other blonde looked at her. Her eyes widening in realization.

"Lily!" She exclaimed and tackle hugged her fellow blonde. "What happened I was worried!" Lizzie exclaimed. (Mean while the servants were wondering who the two girls were,).

Lily pushed herself off the floor and looked over at the servants realizing they were confused. "I am Lillian Godwin, The other blonde is Lizzie Ciel's fiancé," The girl said and bowed to the servants. Who were shocked at the young girls humbleness.

"Always were so humble Lillian," Ciel said and smirked.

"Yes," Lily said and smiled at him.

Just then a certain demon cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him and when Lily saw him she narrowed her eyes, but no one -not even the demon- noticed. "Young Master the tea is getting cold. Shall I make a new batch and bring it to your study," The butler asked and Ciel nodded.

"Lizzie I have something to discuss with Lillian. Why don't you play with the servants," Ciel said and the girl hopped over to the servants. "Follow me Lillian," Ciel said and the girl nodded following her friend.

{Lillian's POV}

I followed Ciel and entered the study carefully closing the door behind me. "Please sit down Lillian," Ciel said and pointed in a chair that was across from him and a chess game. "Care to play?" He asked and I nodded.

"What happened that night Lily," Ciel said and I got worried he NEVER uses my nick name.

Instead of looking at Ciel I focused on the chess game. "W-Well you k-know that I was th-there at the mansion wh-when the f-fire happened." I said stuttering. _You a demon yet you feel the need to stutter!_ "Come people in robes came through the fire an-and c-captured m-me," I said . "I eventually broke out of that hell hole and got away. When I had gotten out I found out my entire family had committed suicide when they thought I died in the fire. I saw no need to let myself be known that I was indeed alive, so I took on a peasants life." I said not stuttering anymore. it is the truth just with some details left out.

"I see. It seems you were captured by the cult as well," Ciel said and I finally looked at his face.

"What do you mean 'as well'?" I questioned trying to stop my over protective nature get the best of me.

"The cult must have taken you as well. But anyway the cult took me and tired to kill me. I escaped like you and started to rebuild the name," Just then that demon walked in serving tea and cake.

"Young master might I ask who the young lady is?" the demon asked _Your worse night mare. _

"This is Lady Lillian Godwin. She was a childhood friend who was thought to have died in the fire," Ciel said and the demon nodded his head. The demon handed me a cup of tea and I accepted it out of the wonderfulness that is my heart...Please note my sarcasm.

"How is that incompitant butler Grell doing?" Ciel asked and the Demon winced. _hmm_.

"I do not know I shall check on him while you finish your game," Sebastian said and walked out the room.

"Ciel,"

"Yes?"

"Um maybe we should go down stairs and see the damage Lizzie caused," I suggested, and his eyes widened then he stood up hand held out to help me up. I smiled at his gesture and accepted it and we walked down the stairs and into the dinning room just in time to see an person hanging from the ceiling. I narrowed my eyes, is he human or something else?

"Sebastian get Grell down from there!" Ciel demanded.

"Aw but he tied the room all together," Lizzie complained and Me and Ciel sweat-dropped.

"Aw Lizzie he took all the beauty from the room," I said and shot Ciel a look that said I-Just-Saved-Your-But-. He rolled his eyes but I saw the smiled dance across his face.

"I guess you are correct," Lizzie said finally stopping crying.

"When are I not correct?" I playfully asked and Ciel and Lizzie rolled their eyes. "Hey! Whatever I only climbed it once," I said and Lizzie laughed.

"Yet you fell and weren't aloud to play for a week," Lizzie pointed out.

"Maybe but I had fun and you two certainly laughed your buts off," I grumbled and Lizzie laughed and Ciel smiled faintly.

"I am confused?" One of the servants said and I turned around for it to be Grell that had spoke.

"I am Lillian Godwin," I said and bowed to the butler in 'training'. "I am a childhood friend of Ciel, and Lizzie,"

"Lady Lizzie it is time to go!" Someone exclaimed and Lizzie pouted.

"But Paula I didn't get my dance yet," Lizzie said as an young brown hair girl walked in.

"Fine you may stay for a little while longer," The maid said and Lizzie squealed.

"Alrighty Lily lets get you in dance apparel," Lizzie exclaimed grabbing my hands. I wanted to yank it out of her hands and yell at her but I knew that would give me away as a demon so I let the girl lead me up the stairs and into a random room.

{Ciel POV}

I watched as Lizzie pulled Lillian along with her up the stairs. I could tell Lillian wanted to fight back but knew not to against the girl. I walked up the stairs and into my room where Lizzie had layed out something for me to wear to her 'ball'. I put the clothing on and left the stupid ring on the table. I left the room, and went down to the main area to wait of Lizzie and Lillian. _I ca't believe I almost didn't recognize her. She is the same as always. Daring yet sophisticated. _

"Lizzie I will bloody murder you if you put me in that pink fro fro dress!" I heard Lillian scream from the top of her lungs.

_Great they are going to fight. _

"Fine! At least put this one on!" Lizzie yelled back and they stopped yelling at each other. Five minutes later Lizzie was hopping down the stair and gluing herself to my arm. "Get yourself down here!" Lizzie shouted and a girl In a deep purple dress walked down the stairs. No way in hell is that Lillian. I wanted to go up to ask her to dance but I knew I had to ask Lizzie so i turned to her, "Lizzie care to dance?" I asked and then she looked at my hand.

"Where is the ring I set out for your adorable outfit?" Lizzie said.

"I already have a ring I don't need to wear another one." I said and her face scrunched up.

"WHY WON'T YOU WEAR THE RING THAT MATCHES THE OUTFIT! I TRIED SO HARD TO MAKE EVERYTHING ADORABLE!" Lizzie exclaimed, and Lillian walked over to us.

"Lizzie," I said holding my hands out.

"Just kidding!" She said and grabbed the ring off my finger. "This ring is mine now!" She exclaimed. and I moved to take it back and she began to cry. "I HATE THIS RING!" She exclaimed throwing it on the floor shattering it. I moved to slap her but someone caught my hand. I looked over and it was Lillian.

"There is no need for that Ciel," She said and let go of my hand and turned to Lizzie, "Elizabeth!" She said very very calm, making Lizzie a little scared. "Do you not know what the significance of that ring is? It has be passed down generation through generation from the head of the household to the the next head of the household. That ring was the last item Ciel had of his parents," Lillian stated and she surprised even me.

"S-So I J-Just d-destroyed a f-family h-heir l-loom?" Lizzie sniffled starting to cry again. Sebastian picked the pieces of the ring up and I walked over to Lizzie pulling a handkerchief out.

"I dont need it for someone to know that I am the head of th household," I said then came closer to Lizzie."It is not ladylike to cry," I said and wiped her tears. then held my hand out. "care to dance?" i asked and she smiled taking my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Finny asking Lillian to dance. Me and Lizzie and Lillian and Finny danced close and suddenly the song changed and we switched partners. I looked and suddenly Lillian was dancing with me. "Hello," I said and smiled a little bit.

"I hope you can get the ring repaired. Even if you said that you don't need it," She said and she surprised me yet again with her knowledge.

"You are quite smart Lillian," I said and she smiled.

"Good I thought something bad was going to happen because you called me by my nick name," She said and smiled.

"Why would you think that?" I asked as I spun her around to the song.

"You never used my nickname before," She said and smiled as the song picked up slightly, making us move faster. "After Lizzie leaves are we going to finish our game of chess?" She asked and I smiled.

"I think you may like the game about as much as I do," I sad and she laughed and it sounded like bells.

"You are quite right I spent a lot of time learning how to play the game," She said and the song ended. "Well thank you for the dance Ciel but I suggest you dance with Lizzie once more, before she murders your servant," She said and i looked over to see Lizzie squeezing Finny to tightly.

{Later}

Grell left taking Lizzie with him and Lillian followed me to my study. We sat down back in out seats and Lillian smiled. "Did you have fun dancing with Lizzie?" She asked.

"She is very energetic," I said and smiled.

"Yes but you love her," She said and smiled sadly. "We both know Lizzie is a pain in the butt, but she is a kind loving girl that loves everything she comes in contact with." She said and I nodded. "oh and Ciel," She started and I looked at her. "Check Mate," She said and I looked at the board and indeed she a a check mate.

"Wow no one has ever beat me in chess before," I said surprised.

"Thank you," She said and smiled hugely, and she made me smile as well.

"Lillian would you please stay here, and maybe work here?" I asked and she was startled by me asking.

"What kind of work?"

"Maid," I said.

"alright Ciel sounds good," She said and held her hand out. I took it and we shook hands.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!

favorite? review, and maybe follow?

thx if you do!

Ta Ta for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I do not own Black butler.

* * *

{Lillian P.O.V}

I woke up in the comfy bed of the guest room I was staying in. AND Yes before you say anything even though I am a demon I do like to humor my self with sleep sometimes. Okay? Anyway I woke up and walked to the end of the bed were a dress was laying out for me. It was a blue maids outfit with a cute apron. I sighed and sipped off the dress I had slept in. I slid the maids dress on and completely ignored the corset. I walked out the room and bumped into Ciel. His face turned bright red, and he looked like he wasn't able to speak.

"My young master and I was just coming to get you," The demon butler said.

"Um, Lillian?" Ciel asked and I looked at him for him to continue. "If I am not mistaken you are to wear a corset with that dress," Ciel said pointing out my lack of corset.

"Yeah I don't like them so I don't wear them," I said and I saw a mischievous look come in his one eye.

"Sebastian grab her," Ciel said and the demon went to grab me but I had moved so fast they hadn't seen me move.

"You will have to do better then that. When it come to speed I am like a bullet." I said and made my way down the hall.

{Ciel P.O.V}

I stared in shock as Lillian moved faster then Sebastian. "What?" I asked my butler who was staring in shock as well.

"I don't know my young master," Sebastian said and I looked at him in confusion. "Her soul says she human,"

I waved it off and walked down to my study. "Bring my breakfast down to my study. I received a letter from the queen." I said.

I walked into my study and sat down at my desk pulling out the letter I had received from the queen. It stated that the case was the one on the mysterious killing of Jack the Ripper.

{Lillian P.O.V}

When I got to the kitchen a poor girl was about to trip. I ran over catching the plates and catching the girl with my other hand. "You okay?" I asked as I sat the dishes down and set the girl upright.

"I'm fine, yes i be," The maid said. "I am Mey-Rin, the maid." She said and held her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm the chief Baldroy"

"And I am the gardener Finni!"

The two boys introduced them selves. "What did you do to the kitchen now?" A voice said and suddenly there was a demon next to me.

"Well I wanted to make a nice breakfast," Baldroy said and I sweat-dropped on the back of my head. I walked over to the counter that was black with soot.

"I think making a breakfast does not include dynamite. Next time I see this I will get angry," I said the the so called chief and he nodded quickly. "Thank you," I said and put a smiled on my face.

"I must prepare the masters breakfast and tea. Lillian please help clean this up," Sebastian said and walked into another room.

I turned to looked at the three stooges. "Everyone please leave this to me," I said and they nodded their heads and walked out the kitchen. By the time Sebastian came out of the other room with the food I was done cleaning. The demon motioned for me to come and I followed.

"Young Master your food is ready." Sebastian said as he rolled in the cart.

I noticed that Ciel was reading a letter on his desk. "What does the letter say?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"The queen wants my help in The Jack The Ripper case," He said and i made and 'O' with my mouth. "Sebastian get the carriage ready we will be leaving shortly."

I looked at Ciel, "Can I come?" I asked and waved when he looked at me. "Please," I said and pouted. He sighed a sure sign of victory. "Thank you," I said and bowed.

"Get ready," He said and I walked out the room.

{Ciel P.O.V}

I am not to sure about bring Lillian with me. But I know that if I don't she will find her own way there. We walked down to the carriage and got in. "Don't worry Ciel the mansion will still be here when we get back," Lillian joked as I looked out the window.

"I don't know those three are idiots and klutz," I said and turned to look at her. I can't help feeling she knows something.

We sat in silence till we got to our destination. Sebastian helped me out and Lillian glared at Sebastian's hand as he tried to help her out. We walked up the the estate and when we opened the door we opened it to a complete mess. "WERE IS THE TEA!" Madam red shouted, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lillian smiled.

She walked to were the noise was coming from and we followed her. She opened the door and ran in. "Madam Red!" She exclaimed and Madam red turned around to see her. Her eyes widened and she engulfed Lillian in a hug. "Its good to see you again," She said as she pulled back. I noticed that she wasn't crying like Madam red.

"Why are you here?" I asked noticing Lou as well.

"If you are here that means you are here for the jack the ripper case," Lau said, and moved to grab my face, but Lillian grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't do that mister. Master Ciel doesn't like being touched," Lillian said and smiled as she let go of Lou's hand.

"Who might you be?" Lau asked in his flirty voice which made me want to slap him.

"Speak to me like that again mister and it won't matter that you know Master Ciel," Lillian said her eyes burning with hate-rid.

"Where every did you find this maid Ciel?" Lau asked turning from me.

"She is no maid she is the daughter To the Godwin Family," Madam red said.

"No I am a maid now," Lillian said to Madam Red then looked at Grell as if she was trying to figure him out.

Madam Red was shocked at this, "Why would you become a maid?" She asked, and Lillian looked back at her.

"Madam Red I believe Master Ciel wishes to speak of the Jack The Ripper case," she said then looked at me.

"All right. Grell go make some tea," Madam Red ordered

I was about to send Sebastian to help the idiot but Lillian followed him. "I will help," She said and walked out the room.

{Lillian P.O.V}

I followed after Grell. We both walked into the kitchen together and I got the tea cups out and he the tea out. "Your name is Grell correct?" I asked the 'butler'

"Y-Yes I-I am G-Grell Sutcliff" Grell said.

"Okay so tell me why a grim reaper is working for a human?" I asked and he dropped the tea bag he was holding into the hot water making it splash on him.

He looked at me and grinned evilly. "Why is a demon of your status working as a maid to Ciel when he already is in a contract?" Grell questioned.

"That is for me to know and you to wonder." I threw back.

"Then why I am working for Madam Red stays secret as well," Grell said and picked the tea bag out of the hot water.

As Grell pasted me to grab the tea cups is whispered. "What ever your reasons Grell Sutcliff I will find out, and put an end to it," I said and he smirked. We put the tea on the cart and I pushed it out and into the room everyone was in.

"About time," Sebastian said checking his pocket watch. 'i am going to kill him if this keeps up' I thought, mean while Grell was staring at him with litter hearts in his eyes.

"Grell," I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Can you stop staring at Sebastian like that its making me sick," I said and probably shocked everyone. I looked up and Grell was glaring at me. I sent him a deadly smiled to stop his glaring.

{Ciel P.O.V}

I get the feeling Lillian doesn't like Grell. I noticed that she and him are glaring at him. I shrugged it off and told everyone that we would be heading to the crime scene.

"Are you sure you and Lillian are still young," Madam Red said looking at both me and Lillian. Lillian had a poker face on so I didn't know what she was thinking.

"I assure you Madam Master Ciel and I will be fine," Lillian said and bowed.

"Sebastian prepare a carriage," I told my butler and he nodded walking out the room.

"Madam Red please stop looking at me like I am a pitiful child," Lillian said and I noticed that Madam Red was indeed giving her that look.

"AW but are the closes thing I have to a female child," Madam Red said giving Lillian a bone crushing hug.

"Madam Red," Lillian said and prided the women who is overly obsessed with red off her small frame. "Please I do not like being crushed in hugs," She said and turned away from Madam Red. I was confused. Lillian and Madam Red were really close. Madam Red literally treated her as her own daughter. They were really close. Madam red frowned but didn't say anything.

Sebastian Came back saying the carriage was ready. We all walked out and sat in the carriage. Grell sat in the front with Sebastian, while the others sat with me.

We arrived at the crime scene in a matter of a few minutes. "Let us through," I said to the man from Scott land Yard.

"This is no place for children," He said.

"I am here to see the body," I said and the man to a step back in horror.

"Aviline. Ah lord Phantomhive, what are you doing here?" A man asked as he came out of the shadows.

"I am here to help it seems your investigation has hit a drag," I said and held up the queens letter. I took the papers out of the man named Aviline's hands. "It seems you haven't made any major progress. "

"We at Scotland Yard are in no need of your help." The man from the shadows said taking the papers out of my hands.

"Splendid shall we go?" I asked everyone and walked away.

"What shall we do now Lord Ciel?" Lau asked.

"It seems we need to go see him." "I said.

"You don't mean," Lau said in horror.

We were standing in front of the under Taker's shop. "So were are we?" Lau asked making madam red yell at him.

Lillian opened the door. "Master Ciel," She said and we all entered.

"Hehehe, Well it is a pleasure to see you my lord Phantomhive." The under Taker said coming out of the shadows. Grell, Madam red and Lau jumped back in surprise. Lillian and Sebastian glared at the strange man.

"We are here-" I stared but was cut off by The under taker.

"About the strange killings the man dubbed jack the ripper, but you know I let you off with a discount last time."

"How much money do you wish?" Lau asked.

"I don't want the queens money. I want a good laugh," The under taker said.

"Okay. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!" Lau said and the under taker duck taped his mouth making an X

"Okay my turn, So **** and she was like *****," Madam Red started but Sebastian held his hands over my ears and Lillian took the duct tape from the under taker and duct tapped Madam Reds mouth.

"Ah see Madam Red saying those words are not very good," Lillian said and the under taker took notice of her.

"Oh my Lord Phantomhive where ever did you find this 'girl'?" Under Taker asked and Lillian glared at him. he stopped talking over her and said. "Looks like it is only you Phantomhive,"

"I will handle this Young Master," Sebastian said pushing us all out the door. "Do not even think of listening in," Sebastian said and closed the door.

Moments later the earth shook because some one was laughing so hard.

{Lillian P.O.V}

We walked back into the under takers shop. When I saw the under taker I knew he wasn't human. To crazy to be one. We sat on the coffins. I knew the under taker knew who I was but luck would have it he understood my glare. "So tell us," Ciel said and sat on the coffin next to me.

"Well there seems to be a strange pattern to the killings," The under taker started and pulled out a medical dummy. "You see the woman's womb is missing."

"That means it would have to be some one with a medical back round," I said trying to pulled people I know with a medical background in my mind.

"Yes. You see the killer is quite loose. You see the normal way would be slit the throat then cut out the womb," He said and demonstrated on the dummy.

Ciel stood up and everyone else did as well. "Thank you under taker," He said and left. Grell was driving us home. "Sebastian gather as much information on the case as you can,"

"Yes Young master I shall be home with the tea waiting for you when you get home," Sebastian said and opened the door hopping out.

"He does know we are moving correct?" Madam Red asked looking out the window.

* * *

Writer- YAY Chapter Two done *Happy dance*

Lillian- What is she a child?

Writer- Hey!

Lillian- *rolls eyes* *Sebastian slaps back of her head* HEY!

Sebastian- Its not lady like to roll your eyes.

Lillian- ITS NOT BUTLER LIKE TO BE A DEMON!

Sebastian- Then its not maid like to be a demon as well.

Writer- *Sweat- drop*

Writer- I am just gonna go before they kill each other. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I do not own Black Butler!

Lillian is the phoenix demon. Meaning she is the demon of rebirth. She can die and rise again much like a phoenix.

* * *

"Madam red I do not like corsets," I said as she held it up.

"If we want this investigation to go well you should dress up, so you can catch his eye," Madam Red said and shoved the corset on tightening as she did.

'I hate this!' I whined in my mind. "Madam Red can I please not wear such a pink dress? i need something I can move in," I said looking at the pink dress.

"I hardly think that you will be able to move in any dress," Madam red said but put the pink dress away.

"Do not worry Madam Red I have something," I said and walked over to my bags. I pulled out a short purple dress. around the chest area is had a rim of black lacy and it had flowy sleeves that would reach down a little above my elbow. Around the area under the chest was black lacy that made it look like a belt. From the black lacy looking belt were black strings that go up to the top of the dress. The bottom down was a deep flowy purple. The dress would reach just above my knees.

I put the dress on and Madam red gasped, "That dress is improper for a lady!"

"But this will allow me to move freely, and I am sure it will attract the viscounts attention," I said and put the dress on. It barely went to my knees. I pulled out some lacy knee high socks and put them on. Next I put on a pair of black ballet flats. I put on my lacy black gloves that cover half my hand and goes to my wrist. To finish it off I put on a black hat. "Walla! Transformation complete!" I said and spun around.

Madam red stared at me in shock. "Its still not proper but I suppose you are right," She said in a huff and left the room to probably go change.

I looked in the mirror. "I like it," I said to myself my eyes glowing reddish orange for a second. I shook my head and walked out the door. I heard a gasp and I turned around to see a deep blush on Ciel's face. "Yes Ciel?" I asked fully turning around which made his blush even deeper.

"T-t-That is not p-proper," He stuttered his face as red as blood now.

"Ah but it is for the good of the investigation. Besides I can't move in any of the dresses that Madam Red tried to get me to wear." I said and walked closer to him. I swear any deeper blush and he is going to pass out. "Some one is blushing," I said and his blush got EVEN deeper. "Do remember that you are engaged to Lizzie," I said and whispered in his ear as I passed him.

{Ciel POV}

I was walking down the hall when I saw Lillian leaving her room. As soon as I saw what she was wearing my face heated up and I let out a gasp. She turned to me and said "Yes Ciel?" My blush got even deeper as she did. To be honest with myself I have always like Lillian over Elizabeth. Lillian is more mature and smart then Elizabeth.

"T-T-That is not p-proper," I stuttered knowing my face is probably blood red right now.

She smirked coming closer to me. "Ah but it is for the good of the investigation. Besides I can't move in any of the dresses that Madam Red tried to get me to wear." She said coming even closer to me. I swear any deeper blush and I am going to pass out. "Some one is blushing," She said and my blush got EVEN deeper. "Do remember that you are engaged to Lizzie," She said and whispered in my ear as she passed me.

'What is wrong with me?' I questioned my self as she left down the hallway.

"Does young master have a crush?" Sebastian said coming to stand next to me.

"S-Shut UP!" I exclaimed and took off down the halls.

{Lillian P.O.V}

I chuckled to myself as I walked down the stairs. As a demon I can sense emotions, and I defiantly can sense Ciel's attraction to me. I covered my face cause I knew my eyes were glowing reddish orange. When I first came in the mansion and layed eyes on Ciel I knew he was my soul mate. Crud! my face is heating up!

I Sighed and got in the carriage that will be taking us to the party.

I would like to mark him as mine but that would give away my identity to Sebastian. That demon is really stupid not sensing my presence. Well being the high rank demon that I am I guess I can cut him some slack. Thinking about this makes me think about how I was turned into a demon.

"Miss Lillian," Some one said cutting my thoughts off.

I looked up and we were in front of a mansion. "We are here," Sebastian said and held his hand out to hep me out.

I stepped out of the carriage and stood with the others. Madam Red and Grell were shooting me glances, and Ciel, Well his face was red as I stood next to him. "Madam Red, Grell, I prefer not to be glanced at," I said turning my head half way to the side to look at them, they looked away ashamed I caught them. "Shall we go?" i asked and began walking in the mansion.

As I entered people turned their heads and gasped at my appearance. I inwardly smirk to myself. 'This is going to be fun'. I finished walking down the stairs and walked over to the refreshments table. As I walked people snickered as I came near them.

Sigh...

Humans are so stupid all the time.

"Lillian would you care to dance?" I heard someone ask and I turned around to see Ciel. I nodded my head and he took my hand, and led me to the dance floor.

"You can dance right?" I asked and He blushed and nodded his head. "So Ciel do you disapprove of my dress?" i asked as the song began and we started to dance.

As expected his face grew red "I still think it is improper, but I guess I understand you wanting to wear it, knowing how Madam red would have made you wear one of those poofy dresses," He said.

"Don't worry Ciel I have plenty more at home that I can wear," I teased and he got red again.

"I didn't mean that," Ciel said and trailed off.

"I know it is just fun to tease you," I said and a red tick mark showed up on his head.

"You are no better then Sebastian," He grumbled and I froze. "What is wrong?"

"Please do not compare me to him," I said and started to dance again. He looked at me confused, as to why I would say such a thing. But the icy aura I was giving off must have stopped him from saying anything. Over Ciel's shoulder I spotted Lizzie heading for us, and boy was she mad.

"Lillian!" She exclaimed as she pulled me away from Ciel's hands.

Ciel stood their in shock as she aura around Lizzie became dark. 'If she was not a childhood friend I would kill her now,' i thought to myself. "Is their something wrong Lizzie?" I questioned and she pulled me by the wrist.

When we were in a corner she turned to me with an angry face. "Why are you here!" She asked.

"I was invited to come with Ciel and Madam Red," I simply said and her face grew more angry.

"Why would Ciel invite you! You are reduced from noble to simple maid,"

'I am so going to murder her' "If I remember correctly Lizzie I was and might I add still more powerful then you." I said stepping close to her. "I have no intentions of taking away your Ciel," I said lying through my teeth. I have every intention of making Ciel mine.

Lizzie ran off and I was left standing in the corner. "Is that true Lillian?" I heard someone ask and I turned to see Sebastian.

"Is what true?" I asked innocently

"About you still being more powerful then Lizzie,"

"Yes after my family died I changed my families name and kept it thriving. Ever wonder why The Funtom company never meets its biggest partner? I am the head of the Phoenix company that deals in food,clothing,and toy making," I said and started to walk away from the butler.

He was shocked.

I loved it!

Making lesser demons shocked or angry, or confused. It is probably the best way to pass the time.

I was walking around until I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I turned and their stood The Viscount. "Hello my little dove,"

"Hello," I said and curtsied smiling brightly at the man.

"I saw your marvelous dancing earlier," He said and he sparkled.

"Thank you. but I am tried of dancing," I said flirtatiously,

"Well my dove I have something you can do but you may be a bit young for it,"

"Please I am a lady not a child,"

"Follow me then," The viscount said in my ear and led me to a dark hallway. After walking through the hallway we entered a room...filled with knock out gas.

Damn...

{Ciel P.O.V}

I watched as Lizzie took Lillian to a corner and talk to her about something. Lillian must have won because Lizzie stormed off. I saw Sebastian walk up with her and felt jealousy? No! Lillian walked off from Sebastian with an annoyed face. She walked around till the Viscount started talking to her and led her away. I brought my hand up to my eye patch, "Follow him," I said giving my orders to Sebastian and he followed them.

{Lillian P.O.V}

I woke up to the Viscount talking, "OR you can have pieces of her! We shall start the bidding at 2000!" He yelled.

"2500!" "3000" 3500" "4000"

Wow is he seriously trying to sell parts of my body?

Just then the lights went out and I heard bodies drop to the floor. "My, My you play a wonderful maiden that needs rescuing," I heard a voice say and I saw it was Sebastian. he opened the lock on the cage and removed the rope from my hands.

"Shut up," I said under my breath fully aware he could hear it.

He offered his hand and I took it. If I wanted to I could have gotten out but I choose not to knowing Ciel would send Sebastian to follow me.

"It seems the Viscount was jack the ripper," I heard Ciel say as Sebastian and I walked over to him. I felt jealousy radiate off him, and I raised my eyebrow.

"If I ever see that man again," I mumbled rubbing my knuckles.

"It seems the case is closed," Ciel said as we walked out of the mansion with madam red and Lau.

"If you say so," I said under my breath. Sebastian looked at me like he knew that I knew who the killer was. I have my suspicions on who I think the killer is, but I am not going to say anything about it. It would break his heart.

* * *

Chapter Three done! Sorry it took so long to update.

Writer~


End file.
